


Spring. Summer. Together.

by myprincejongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cute Ending, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Model Byun Baekhyun, Model Park Chanyeol, Modeling, Photographer Oh Sehun, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myprincejongin/pseuds/myprincejongin
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun, two of Korea's top models are called together for a joined shoot.





	1. Spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Chanbaek model/singer/non au with sum sezziness at the end. ~_~ idk what this is tbh, made it at 3am. Might be a little rushed or poorly written since i'm not the best of writers. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Side note: Stuff is kinda made up/crappy off brand os something existing. Kinda slow burn kinda not. Probably not. Most likley not. Takes a bit. Sexual tension ch 2+3?

* * *

* * *

_MS ENTERTAINMENT AND ROCKETSHIP ENTERTAINMENT CONFIRM CHANYEOL AND BAEKHYUN JOINED SPRING PHOTOSHOOT WITH BAFFLE_

* * *

Spring photoshoots. People tend to think of warm colors, flowers, pools. Easter perhaps. Not to Baekhyun. When he hears "spring," he thinks of all the activities he'll be included in. All his promotions in magazines, interviews, stages, TV show appearances. Not that he hates it, it's just that he'd rather not do it once the weather warms up after a long winter. 

* * *

It's late spring. Summer is just a few weeks away and it's getting a little warm out. Baekhyun has already done about three spring photoshoots with popular publishing companies but this one... this one has him saying

"What the fuck? What do you mean it's joined?" Both in shock and a little upset, he stares at his manager, Minseok, wide-eyed.

"It's already confirmed. The companies released official statements this morning. It's next week." Minseok sets his pen down and looks up at the baffled man.

"Why wasn't I aware sooner?" Baekhyun's shock settles and is replaced with concern and annoyance. Why wasn't he aware? It's supposed to be Minseok's job to tell him this stuff.

Minseok only blinks before saying "Because I knew you'd react negatively,"

Baekhyun opens his mouth to speak but Minseok shushes him up, "I know you two are in the top charts for both albums and modeling but you should be a little more mature about it. This is your job." Minseok finishes collect his things and leave Baekhyun alone staring at nothing.

* * *

And that's how he is here, sitting in his own room staring at his reflection in the mirror as his makeup is done as well as his hair. He dreaded the last few days and is dreading right now even more. 

Here he sits, getting pastel blue makeup done and his hair curled. He's dressed in some light blue shorts and a transparent white top. Fake freckles were added to his face with a pink lip tint. It's a more casual shoot which he likes. No chains, tight clothing, nothing except loose-fitting clothing. He doesn't realize the ladies are done until he hears Minseok's voice in the room.

He spins in his chair to face his manager. His look is enough and with a saddened expression, he stands and follows him out.

He follows Minseok through the hallway. Past the staff, the boxes, and everything else into a big room. It's what he would expect, a big room with one side being all lights, camera, staff, monitors while the other is a huge white backdrop. From here he can see Chanyeol and his manager, tall, bronze and handsome standing in his own beauty with the cameraman.

Chanyeol is dressed in black long shorts and a pink short-sleeved button-up with the first three unbuttoned. His chest is very noticeable just from here and he can't imagine it up close. Perhaps he stared a bit much because Chanyeol looks over. They make eye contact. Chanyeol smirks and Baekhyun turns away to look pitifully at his manager, silently begging him to save him. To get him away from this.

Minseok only smiles, shrugs, and pushes him towards them. 

The main cameraman is the "first" to notice Baekhyun approaching. He stands with a smile and wow. He's handsome himself. Tall as well. He seems familiar.

They greet with a bow and a handshake. "My name is Oh Sehun. You may or may not have heard of my name before. I'll be your cameraman for the next few days. I hope we get along."

The Oh Sehun. Cameraman, actor, singer, model. A whole premium package in one young man. He's known in Korea but more known overseas. Baekhyun has seen him in a movie, heard a few songs, seen some of his model work and his own photography. Very talented man. He sits back down and smiles at the two models.

"Two popular and still rising models and singers. Beautiful boys," Sehun can't seem to keep his inner fanboy from showing. He starts to fidget and ramble about the two. Even well-known people can be fans of others. Sehun seems to realize since his eyes widen a little and he takes a deep breath and pats his cheeks."

"As you both know, you are here for a joined spring-summer photoshoot with Baffle. Consisting of spring type, flowery pastel shoots to poolside beach shoots. Separate photos and joined photos. It ends with an interview from each of you and it's off to publish," What a mouth full and Sehun doesn't even seem done.

"For today, we'll be focusing on individual shoots and just a few joined ones. It's not quite set up so you two can maybe talk, get comfortable with one another until it's complete." Sehun ends with a small clap and bright smile. Chanyeol thanks him, bows and turns to leave. Not before he looks down at Baekhyun, eyes him up and down and the corners of his mouth curl up just a little. Baekhyun watches him walk away to his manager. Baekhyun does the same.

* * *

It doesn't take very long to get set up. He can tell some sitting poses will be done as a wooden crate sits upside down with flowers surrounding it. Not too many, not too little. Just right. Baekhyun is called first. Sighing, he stands up and walks over. A lady comes to check his makeup and hair. "Looks good. Just follow the words of Sehun." She says with a smile.

He sees Sehun standing on the edge of the white flooring with his camera in hands. "Just sit on the crate for a start," Sehun says. Baekhyun says no word and sits as he's told. And now the poses begin.

He starts with a basic one. He stretches his legs out and crosses them at the ankles. He leans back on both hands and tilts his head to the side. Sehun seems to like it as he smiles and a bright light flashes. This time, he tilts his head to the other side. _Flash. _

Now he shifts hid weight to his left hand. "Put your right hand on the back of your neck, please." He does as told. His head turns to the side and with serious eyes, he looks down at the floor. _Flash._

A few more poses and Sehun has him sit on the floor, elbow on the crate and chin in his palm. He looks a little off in the distance of the camera. The first thing he sees is Chanyeol looking at him. Baekhyun's lips part a bit. _Flash._

More positions, standing and sitting before Sehun announces he's done for now and calls Chanyeol over.

Hot from the studio lights, a staff member hands him a small fan and Baekhyun sits with staff to look over photos. 

\---

Time passes. His own photos are looked over and he spaces out. He stares into nothingness, bored and tired. Eventually, he comes back to life with a small tap to his head.

He blinks a few times and looks up. Chanyeol's manager. "Oh, hello there." He greets.

"Hello," He takes a moment to bow slightly before asking to take the empty space next to Baekhyun. "I'm Chanyeol's manager, Kim Jongin."

Up close, he's even better looking up close. Plush lips, nearly perfect skin and warm welcoming eyes. "Byun Baekhyun, but you probably already know that." A smile blooms across Jongin's face and wow. That's cute.

"I know. I'm a fan of your works. Not to be weird but your most recent album was spectacular. Loved it so much." Jongin's ears seem to have turned a shade of pink. Probably of embarrassment. It still warms Baekhyun's heart to hear this.

"Thank you. It's not weird, it's sweet. I'm glad you enjoy my music."

"That's not all..." Jongin seems to say before he thinks as his voice trails off. He apologizes, telling him to ignore it but curiosity spikes in Baekhyun. He smiles, "What else are you hiding sir Kim?"

"Oh! It's nothing!" He quickly sits up straight and waves his hands. 

"It's something. Tell me, I always love a fan."

Jongin goes quiet and seems to give into Baekhyun. "I may or may not own all of your albums, lightstick, and has been to every one of your concerts." 

Baekhyun is flattered. He and Jongin talk some more and next thing he knows Minseok is joining and telling him it's time for joined shoots. Has it been that long? He sighs for the second time today and stands. Minseok pats him on the shoulder and takes his seat next to Jongin. The two managers chit chat away.

Once again, the small lady walks to Baekhyun and fixes up his eye makeup and hair. It's nothing that takes too long. He joins Chanyeol and stands a few feet away. 

"My dazzling stars," Sehun sing-songs. "Joined today to be blinded by lights and have your faces on the cover of a magazine. How's it feel to have a joined one today?"

"I feel honored to be working with Baekhyun. I hope we get along well." Chanyeol says. It sounds empty. No general emotion behind it. Baekhyun stays quiet and Sehun dismisses it and they start the shootings.

It starts with simple standing next to each other. With each flash, they shift their weight, move their arms or hands and head.

"Alright. I want to do some floor poses. Can you both sit back to back?" Sehun says. The two do as told, Baekhyun does with some hesitation.

Chanyeol definitely is warm. The heat seeping through Chanyeol's shirt, Baekhyun's own. Feels nice. Back to his job.

He extends one leg out and bends the other. His thigh is against his own chest. The camera flashes a few times.

"Baekhyun, can you lay your head back on Chanyeol's shoulder?" Sehun says. Baekhyun stops moving altogether. What...

He feels a sharp pinch to his side. He jolts. "Would you hurry up? I have other things to do today." Chanyeol whispers. He definitely is annoyed. Baekhyun licks his lips and with a shaky exhale, he does. His head falls back and makes contact with Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Perfect!" Sehun says. A few flashes go off.

"Alright! Let's take a lunch break and we'll be back to finish today's photoshoots!" Sehun says chirpily. The two stand up and Baekhyun instantly runs to find Minseok.

* * *

After food is ordered, delivered, and eaten. Baekhyun is called back to fix his makeup and hair once again and even have a change of outfit. He's changed to a cropped pink hoodie and some short black shorts. They come a little bit above his mid-thigh. His eye makeup is now darker and makes his eyes look sharper. 

Once he makes his way back to the room he sees the background has changed to a soft pink. Flower petals and small flowers are scattered across the floor. Chanyeol is already there.

"Okay. A few more standing poses and seated ones and we'll be done for the day." Sehun announces.

"I would like to start with a basic standing pose. The one where your heads are together but you're looking here." Sehun points to himself as for them to look there.

Why oh why did his entertainment CEO think this was a good idea? Why couldn't he have his own? Baekhyun has feelings too. And he feels... Agitated, annoyed, giddy? Definitely hot. 

Any train of thought he once has was blown out the window when Chanyeol faces him and makes Baekhyun face him. Hs hears a small "oooh" from Sehun. Maybe he stops breathing for a moment when their foreheads touch.

\--

He doesn't remember much after that. He remembers Chanyeol being close. It being to warm. And he remembers the look Chanyeol gave him before they parted ways. The dark eyes and that barely noticeable smirk he made. Baekhyun was left confused and wondering. What the fuck was today? 


	2. Summer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun head out to do some summer themed photo shoots. 
> 
> (Did he mention Chanyeol has a really nice body...?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back for part two :D I hope you enjoy this, i hope it's not too bad and boring. ^^ happy readings.
> 
> side note: ik they haven't talked very much to one another or even at all so this bit and on i'm gonna try and focus on more talking.
> 
> another side note: I rewrote the second half about three times and hate it and it seems to get rushier and sloppier near the ending but it's the best I could do :(
> 
> sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes.

Baekhyun didn’t realize how tired he was after the first day until he was back home alone. The second he opened his door, a wave of tired hit him hard. He wanted to go to sleep right away but he’s sticky, sweaty, and gross and needs to take a shower before he decides to retire for the night.

He flicks his bedroom light on. Just as neat as it was before. He tosses his phone on his bed and grabs his towel. He decides on a quick in and out and get right to bed since he has a big and tiring day tomorrow. Again.

* * *

It's seven am. Baekhyun is sitting in the passenger seat in Minseok's van. Minseok is on his phone, probably entering the location of where they have to meet up for their summer style photo shoots. It's a little warm this morning and after he checks the weather, it's supposed to be humid and warm. The worst kind of weather. 

It's silent in the van. Neither Minseok or Baekhyun decide to speak. Just when Minseok is about to start the van, his phone rings. He sighs but answers anyway.

"Yes..." He sounds a little annoyed. "Yeah we're leaving here now... yes I remember... Don't you have an idol to drive? Bye." Minseok hangs up. 

"Who was that?" Baekhyun asks.

"Jongin, Chanyeol's manager." Minseok finally starts the van.

"Since when were you two buddy buddy?"

"We figured we got a few days stuck with one another while you and Chanyeol are getting your photos taken. Might as well talk to pass time."

Baekhyun doesn't say anything. He nods though, showing his manager he heard and understood him.

"We got about an hour till we arrive." Minseok says.

* * *

An hour seems to come a lot sooner when you dread it. They arrive at the destination which is a reserved beach. The one pavilion is where the crew is at, clothing, makeup, and everything else. Minseok parks the van and the two get out. Baekhyun stretches his legs and arms. Sehun greets them both.

"Glad you guys made it here safe. Feel free to relax until the other two show up." The two follow Sehun back to the pavilion. Baekhyun takes a seat in front of the mirror. His pink hair looks dull as it falls over his forehead. Bare faced and looking tired. Definetly not the prettiest view. He looks down at his phone and decides to play a game.

A little later, a stylist greets Baekhyun and asks for permission to pretty him up. He agrees and looks around. Chanyeol finally showed up. He's dressed in a black T-shirt and sweatpants. He cringes, why wear that in this humid heat? Looking up, Chanyeol is in his natural form too. A small smile forms on Baekhyun's face but dissolves the second Chanyeol and him make eye contact. Chanyeol's droopy eyes seem to light up and widen as well as Baekhyun's own. A strange feeling blooms but Baekhyun doesn't have the will to turn away on his own. The stylist snaps Baekhyun back and he turns back around.

\--

Once the girl is done, she announces she will be back with what he's wearing today. His hair is now lightly curled and his makeup is natural today with a small amount of pink lipstick. He looks down at his phone but his eyes flicker to the side. Chanyeol's eyes are closed as his stylist draws eyeliner on him. His hair is parted in the middle and every so slightly curled. It gives him an innocent look. Baekhyun looks up and in Chanyeol's mirror. He has faint fake freckles and a small but noticeable amount of red lipstick on. Baekhyun's eyes wonder his face and he admires the detail of the makeup. Chanyeol's eyes open when the lady is done and instantly they make eh contact through the mirror. His once soft eyes are now sharp and he has ice blue contacts in. This time, Baekhyun looks away. 

And as if she sensed his distress, his stylist comes back with clothing. He thanks the gods as he I handed it and told to go change in the building. 

He walks the stone path to the building. 

\--

For it being a changing house, it actually doesn't look bad. It's seperated between men and women, the colors aren't bland and dark. It doesn't look like a prison. Nothing is dirty and it smells like a lavender scented cleaner. Baekhyun pics a stall and closes the door. Like most, if not all changing rooms, it has a mirror, a few hooks, and a seat. There's even a table. He sets his clothing to change into on the table and undresses himself.

Stripped down to only his boxers, he picks up the shorts. Except, they are swimming trunks. Baby blue swimming trunks. Does this mean they are gonna get in the water? But the makeup? He shrugs and changes into them anyway. The top is a zip up hoodie. A gray one.

"What the hell." He says to himself. He's both confused and amused at this choice of clothing. He thinks for a minute and comes up with the conclusion it's a more simple photo shoot. Right on the beach by the cold waters. He puts the zip up on, leaves the zip open and bunches the sleeves up.

He looks in the mirror. He looks younger. The makeup, wavy hair, his clothing. His pale skin and how small his body is makes him look way younger than his later twenties. He smiles and collects his previous clothing, put on his shoes and walks out. 

As cliché as it is, once he walks out he nearly runs right into Chanyeol. First of all. When did he get here? And wow, that's a tanned chest.

He looks up and meets Chanyeol's widened eyes. Baekhyun backs up a bit. He's dressed nearly the same except he is in pastel pink and black. His zip up is zipped just enough to cover his stomach but it leaves his whole chest out for show. Pecs, or ad Baekhyun calls them and every other male, his titties, and all. Tan and defined. His mouth grows dry. 

"Uh- Sorry, Baek. I didn't see you there." Chanyeol says.

"I didn't see you either, so don't be sorry. Shall we go?" Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol looks at him and to the exit, and back at him. He nods. They don't say another word to one another and Baekhyun ends up trailing behind the giant.

\--

Baekhyun has seen many things of Chanyeol. Only on covers of magazines or his newsest album in stores with fangirls and boys lining up just to buy it. But he was always fully dressed head to toe. Sometimes he saw shorts but only for summer things. This. This is all so new and Baekhyun is... conflicted.

Chanyeol himself is already attractive. Who wouldn't be? He's tall, handsome, tan, has a nice chest... Baekhyun wonders how nice the rest of his body is if his chest is eye candy.

With his thoughts going dirty quickly, he shakes his head and comes back to his senses. He curses at himself. "What the fuck?" he whispers to himself. 

He lightly smacks his cheeks. He needs to focus on modeling, pictures, camera. Not the totally hot body of his goddamn hoobae. 

* * *

Same as yesterday, solo shoots for both, lunch break. 

While Chanyeol is getting his own photos done, Baekhyun sits and compares. 

The first thing he notices is the height difference. Baekhyun knows he's short but _goddamn_ he's short next to Chanyeol. He looks small and feels small. He could easily hide behind him. 

Next is their skin. Baekhyun is pale compared to him. Chanyeol is all buff and sun kissed. But he's nothing compared to his manager. Jongin is purely a sun kissed god and we can all agree.

Sometimes Baekhyun feels weird about being so pale even though it's the beauty everybody likes. He looks around and sees so many more of his own being sun kissed and tan while Baekhyun is on the paler side of them all. 

In the end, Chanyeol just looks really nice. He's definitely fit for this type of job with his looks. The innocent puppy eyes and smile that can go from a dark smirk and sharp eyes that make you obey his every command. The puppy face with a toned body definetlt has people screaming. No wonder why he's popular. He's known from being soft to sexy the next minute.

Baekhyun is known for his younger and feminine looks. He's aware of that and he's fine with it. He's short, pale, and slim with some curves to his body. The hips just add to it. His soft eyes and soft lips and his soft and goofy attitude. Baekhyun is fully aware of the comments he gets by fans, non fans, his friends, and professionals like him. In his last magazine the camera man even said he looks more feminine than most males.

\---

The one time Baekhyun looks up towards the ocean where everybody was at, was the one time he maybe shouldn't of looked? It wasn't bad but when he looked over Chanyeol was just popping his head out of the water. His sweater was on the sand. He was looking down, hands on the back of his neck. Water was dripping from his hair, down his body, and-

Baekhyun nearly spit out the drink he was sipping. His swim bottoms were pulled down just a little bit due to him standing in the water. Honestly, it didn't leave much to the imagination but nothing was revealed.

Chanyeol then looks up and brushes his hair out of his face. Chanyeol meets his eye and decides to smirk which throws Baekhyun off completely and he quickly turns away, face burning.

\---

What feels like forever finally comes when it's time for their together shots. Sehun calls them both over. 

He explains how he wants the evening to go. Sebum says how he wants them to just play around in the water and not worry about being so serious and professional. That comes as a shock to both of them. They were so serious just hours ago and now he wants them to just play around? Sehun also says how he does want some shots of them together and close or as what he says with a wink: "for the fans."

Baekhyun stands there, still wondering why all of a sudden it's play time. Chanyeol is the first to move. He unzips his sweater and tosses it on the sand. He runs and jumps right into the ocean. He is under the water for a few seconds before he pops back up. He brushes his hair back and wipes the water from his face. He's waist deep in the water.

First of all. Baekhyun hasn't even been in the water. He wasn't even near it. He looks at Chanyeol then to Sehun.

"What if it's cold?"

"Just get in. It wont be so bad! Plus I'm not asking for you to be in it forever."

Baekhyun makes a pathetic sound. He looks back at Chanyeol who's looking directly at him. Sehun is as well. He suddenly feels both of their eyes staring at him and he feels small when he takes his own sweater off and leaves it in the sand. Sehun looked away a while ago but Chanyeol looked the whole time.

He makes his way over to the water and nearly screams at how cold it is. Chanyeol laughs but hides it behind his hand. He can hear Sehun laugh in the distance. He turns around.

"Yah! Don't make fun of me! It is very cold! Why don't you get in here and- hey! Whoa!" Baekhyun is suddenly lifted up and thrown over Chanyeol's shoulder. He can feel the warmth of his hand on the back of his leg. He can also hear Sehun laugh even more in the distance.

"Chanyeol! What are you doing!" Baekhyun hits his back. Not hard though.

Chanyeol laughs a bit, "you were taking to long."

Baekhyun shreiks and fights in his tight hold when Chanyeol walks farther into the water until he is waist deep once again.

"Chanyeol. Dont you dare!" He weakly scratches at his back and wiggles around. 

"Hold your breath."

"CHA-" Next thing he knows he's in the water. He managed to hold his breath right on time. He flails his arms and legs until he pops out of the water. He brushes his hair back and out of his eyes and takes a large inhale of air. Chanyeol is laughing a few feet away. Baekhyun takes the opportunity while Chanyeol's defense is down and splashes the water towards the giant. He hits the water his direction hard a few times until Chanyeol is holding his hands out infront of him trying to block the water from hitting his face. Baekhyun laughs out loud and turns around to try and run away. He doesn't really get far enough though. His short legs can't really get him anywhere compared to Chanyeol's long legs.

Baekhyun is grabbed by the wrist and he playfully shreiks when he's yanked backwards until the hand of his wrist is gone but replaced with two large arms around his chest. His back is pressed against Chanyeol's front as he basically gives him a back hug.

Part of Baekhyun (and Chanyeol) forget they are working and that there is a crew along the sand. This is the first time he's been able to have fun on months. Most of his days he's stuck changing positions for a camera for hours and hours, sweating and getting aces all over the place. He's stuck in meetings for fan-artist plans. Stuck in the same repeating process of work work work and being nearly miserable every other day. He smiles and he leans his head back. He felt Chanyeol lean into him as well.

He may of never worked with Chanyeol before. Never spoken to him. Never once was in his precense until now but right now in this moment as they stand about hip deep in the water as the sun is slowly beginning to set. He feels happy. He feels safe. He barely knows Chanyeol but it feels like he's known him for years as they stand here in silence. Together.

\----

Just an hour passed since they stood there and Sehun wraps it up for the day and it concludes their photoshoots. The crew begins to clean up but the two models stay in the water. They aren't playing anymore. They are just standing there playing with the water in their own hands facing the sunset.

Baekhyun is zoned out. Blankly staring at the horizon as the waves splash against his body. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Baekhyun blinks a few times and turns his head. Chanyeol is right beside him looking at the sunset and he turns his head to meet Baekhyun's eyes. They both turn back to the sun.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss having fun." Baekhyun admits.

"I agree."

They stand in silence for a little bit before Chanyeol light splashes water at Baekhyun. They both break out into giggles and smiles.

"I'm gonna miss having fun while working." Baekhyun admits as he splashes the water at Chanyeol pretty hard. Chanyeol gets him back. It's a battle of splashes and Baekhyun keeps tasting salty sea water.

Somewhere in the mix of that, Chanyeol manages to grab him by the wrist. Of course the intention was for Baekhyun to chill a damn second with the water. But his wrist is long forgotten when Chanyeol's hands are on his sides instead. A chill runs down Baekhyun's back.

"You know..." Baekhyun looks up to meet Chanyeol's eyes. Theres something in them that throws Baekhyun for a loop. He cant read them. Chanyeol leans down, Baekhyun panics for a second. He leans to his ear and whispers: 

"You and I can always have our own fun. Away from cameras."

Chanyeol pulls away. He's smirking and there is mischief dancing in his eyes. Baekhyun stares at him wide eyed. It takes a moment to register and once it does in Baekhyun's little mind... his mouth drops open. Does Chanyeol mean...

_Whoa wait **what**?_

"Let's get out of the water now." Chanyeol lets go and moves to leave. Baekhyun grabs his arm.

"You cant just change the topic so suddenly!"

Chanyeol doesn't say a thing but jerks his head in the direction of where the crew once was. Baekhyun gives him a confused look.

Where the crew once was lingers just a few crew workers, Minseok, Jongin, and Sehun. They are all talking but one female in particular is looking at both of them with a deadpan look. It grows suspicions. 

"Let's go get changed. We can talk there."

\----

In the end, they never get to talk since Minseok and Jongin come complaining to their models that they want to get home. Baekhyun manages to slip Chanyeol his number. Chanyeol gives him a quick look up and down and a soft smile as a goodbye.

It's a little ppsetting that they didn't get to talk but it gives Baekhyun more time to think and process Chanyeol's little _fun_ offer. 

Jongin and Chanyeol are gone in just a few minutes. Minseok hasn't even started the van. "So," Minseok says suddenly.

"Yes?"

Minseok taps his phone before he flips it to show Baekhyun his screen. It's a picture. Not just any picture. A picture of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. It's hard to see since it was taken at a distance but it's when Chanyeol was leaning down to his ear. Baekhyun freaks out and Minseok gives him a smirk. 

It's really hard to make out their faces so it's really just two silhouettes standing very close. It almost looks like their kissing and that's what makes Baekhyun's cheeks burn.

"Want to explain sir Byun?"

"H-He was just telling me something."

"Was telling you something just a cover up for his lips being all over you?"

Baekhyun's face burns more and he sinks in his seat. "stop it. Drive."

"You have explaining to do."

\---

The more he thinks the more he kind of wants Chanyeol to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twas bad
> 
> thanks for reading :( ♡


	3. Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun are invited back for one last day for interviews.
> 
> But neither of them want to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my my my this chapter is so poorly written and rushed i hate it but i dont have the time, want, or courage to delete it all and do it again. But uwu i hope you enjoy it!

Baekhyun wakes up to the same goddamn alarm. But this time, it is accompanied by something new. Something he never really gets.

After his eyes get used to the blinding light of his phone, he clears the notifications, unlocks his phone and goes to his messages.

**[ From: Chanyeol**

**our last day together...ready for pointless questions? ]**

Honestly, he wasn't expecting this. But he smiles regardless and types his reply back.

**[ From: Baekhyun**

**I guess so ]**

His fingers hover above his keyboard still as it switches from delivered to read.

Three dots appear and flicker as Chanyeol types a reply. A message bubble then replaces them.

**[ From: Chanyeol**

**don't be so sad ]**

Baekhyun types his reply.

_but i'll miss you_

Then he deletes it and retypes.

**[ From: Baekhyun**

**i'm not sad, don't try and be funny ]**

At the bottom, it reads delivered. Baekhyun sets his phone down after a few seconds of nothing and decides to finally get out of bed and get ready for the day. He decides to start with a shower.

People really underestimate a cold morning shower. He feels more awake. He wraps the towel around his waist and checks his phone again. He smiles when he sees messages from Chanyeol.

**[ From: Chanyeol**

**i think you're quite sad Byun ]**

**[ From: Chanyeol**

**hehe, correct me if i'm wrong but i think you miss me~~ ]**

**[ From: Chanyeol**

**don't ignore me I'm just playing :* ]**

He smiles wider. He finds it cute he doesn't use emojis.

**[ From: Baekhyun**

**i was just in the shower ]**

**[ From: Baekhyun**

**and no i don't and won't miss you ]**

It switches to read real quick.

**[ From: Chanyeol**

**sure you don't miss me ;* ]**

**[ From: Chanyeol**

**if u don't miss me so much then let us go out for coffee :D ]**

Baekhyun rereads the message a few times but he's still confused. He leans over the sink on his elbows and types his reply.

**[ From: Baekhyun**

**what? chanyeol, that makes no sense. ]**

**[ From: Chanyeol**

**i just want to go out for coffee with you.. :( ]**

"Aw," Baekhyun says out loud.

**[ From: Baekhyun**

**but we're busy? ]**

**[ From: Chanyeol**

**not till later. get dressed, send me a meetup place and let us go out for coffee. please :* ]**

Baekhyun presses his lips into a flat line before letting them fall into a pout. 

**[ From: Baekhyun**

**i guess so but only this once.. ]**

\------

Baekhyun texts Chanyeol a meetup place that's not overly suspicious in case there are fans around. Chanyeol sends an okay message with a smiley face.

Bakehyun sighs as he flips his hood up and pulls the black mask over his face. It's been a while since he has worn one. He makes sure he has everything before heading out. He walks his ten-minute walk and not so surprisingly, Chanyeol is there. He sticks out so much with how tall and lanky he is. He has a black cap on and a matching black face mask. He's looking down at his phone. Baekhyun walks over to him and stops in front of him. Chanyeol pauses his scrolling and looks up.

"Byun." His eyes crinkle up. He's smiling. Baekhyun pulls his own mask down to return the smile, "Park."

"Are we ready? It's dangerous enough we're walking. No safety." Chanyeol says as he puts his phone in his pocket. Baekhyun puts his mask back on his face and nods, "It's just around the corner from here. We'll be fine. Hopefully."

"Then let's go hoe." Chanyeol offers his hand jokingly. To his very surprised, Baekhyun takes it with no hesitation but only hold it for a second while giggling. He lets go of his hand and walks ahead. Chanyeol shakes his head and catches up.

The two make it to the coffee shop. It's nearly empty. The workers and that one elderly couple in the corner enjoying the day.

"This is where some danger may spark." Chanyeol whispers.

"It's okay. I come here a lot. Yes, the workers know it is me but they are super chill." Baekhyun says back and pulls his mask down to his chin.

"Isn't that..dangerous?" Chanyeol fidgets with his fingers.

"Stop being so concerned. It's okay. What do you want?" Baekhyun grabs his arm and drags him towards the counter. The lady looks up and her eyes go wide for a second before she flashes a bright smile.

"Baekhyun! Long-time no see!" She greets. Well, Baekhyun didn't lie. She greets Baekhyun and looks over to Chanyeol. Her mouth drops and Chanyeol can tell she's trying not to freak.

"Oh my!" Is all she can manage at first. She collects herself and bows. "I'm so sorry Chanyeol!"

He laughs nervously, "It's okay."

The lady takes their order with shaking hands and yells the order back to a male worker. The two sit down. He has to give kudos to her for not freaking out.

Chanyeol finally pulls his mask down too. "I was worried for a second. It's not every day you can go get coffee and not worry about a million people recognizing you." Chanyeol admits.

"You're right. All it took for her to keep on the low was a few signatures and a signed poster. It's been a few months since she's cool. You'll be alright." Baekhyun flashes a smile.

Chanyeol admired how laid back he is. He stops to think about how that person is the same who made a dark concept album and has many dark photoshoots all with serious stares to the camera. That same person is the same as the one in front of him. Laid back, awkward, and cute. Nearly the opposite of all the magazines and albums. Then he goes on thinking about how they might not ever talk after this and suddenly his heart feels heavy. He's found a liking in this short boy in such a short amount of time that he wants to be friends with him. But when he thinks, the term friends for them doesn't seem to satisfy him.

His fingers stop and hover over his screen. He glances up and Baekhyun is scrolling on his own phone. Probably through some social media or news article. He looks back down at his phone and stares blankly at it for a bit before he opens his note app.

In it, he types seven characters.

_F R I E N D S_

He nibbles on his bottom lip. He can't explain why he feels as the term friends is not enough. It feels like something is missing.

The coffee comes and the two boys put their phones away. Chanyeol decides he will think about this another time and enjoy their moments together now. They make eye contact and Baekhyun smiles at him.

Now that boy is cute.

* * *

The time comes when Chanyeol has to leave. They go back to their original meet up place from where they started their day.

"So, I guess I'll see you in what... half an hour?" Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun looks up at him with a small smile. It's concealed behind his mask. He speaks, "Yeah." 

They both kind of just stand there awkwardly and looking around. Baekhyun stares at his feet. He was about ready to say bye and turn around and leave until suddenly its warm and Chanyeol is giving him a hug.

Baekhyun's cheek is pressed against his chest. It takes him a moment to get out of his shocked state and hug him back. He tiptoes and snakes his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders to the back of his neck.

_He's so warm._

Chanyeol gives him a tiny squeeze and let's go, "See you." He winks and runs off before Baekhyun can say literally anything. 

He stares into the distance of where Chanyeol ran to see him run around a corner. He stands in shock and disbelief with slight disappointment. Shock because Chanyeol hugged him. Disbelief because he just ran off. Disappointment because it ended. He was so warm, comfortable, and felt oh so safe in his arms. He smiles to himself. 

He stands there for a bit until his phone snaps him out of his zoned out self.

**[ From: Minseok Manager **

**where tf u at its time to go >:| ]**

**[ From: Baekhyun**

**meet up ]**

**[ From: Minseok Manager **

**now, why are you there? it's dangerous. I'm coming to get you to stay there. ]**

Baekhyun simply cannot care right now. He just wants another hug.

\----

Half an hour later they are at the same building meeting up with Sehun once again. Joined by a young female.

"Greetings my beautiful model!" Sehun greets. He seems overly happy today.

"Hello, Sehun. Today is our last day together, isn't it?"

"Sadly, yes. Our times must come to an end. Unless you want to come back for more, " He winks. "Chanyeol isn't here yet so we'll start with you. This is Nayeon, she's going to be the one interviewing you for the magazine." Sehun gestures towards her with his hand. She smiles and bows. Baekhyun returns the gesture. "Go ahead and follow her," Sehun says. Baekhyun does follow Nayeon as said. As they are walking he overhears Sehun mentioning call him right away once Chanyeol arrives.

Nayeon opens a white door that has a handwritten tag labeled "**BYUN BAEKHYUN. PARK CHANYEOL. INTERVIEWS. DO NOT DISTURB**." It's a basic room with a basic long table and many spinny chairs. A meeting room. She sets her clipboard down and Baekhyun takes a seat opposite her.

"Obviously this is the interview time for your magazine shoot. I'm sure you know how this works already. I'm really looking forward to what this is all going to look like put together! I'm a big fan of you and Chanyeol." She says as she organizes herself and tests out a pen until it writes.

"I'm flattered, Nayeon. Let's begin." Baekhyun says.

"Ah yes! Okay Mr. Byun, first question. What was it like for your photoshoots?" She questions.

Baekhyun presses his lips in a thin line and looks out the window and thinks. "Well. It was definitely fun and I enjoyed what the company and photographer Sehun had in store myself and my fellow model Chanyeol. The beach shots in the second half were the most fun but the water was very cold. Overall I really enjoyed it and there isn't anything to complain about. It was done nicely." It's what he normally would say. There's nothing very special about it since it's asked almost every time.

He waits until Nayeon is done the writing.

"Second question. How was working with fellow model and idol Chanyeol for the very first time?"

Baekhyun pauses. Actually... how was it working beside and with Chanyeol? Two nearly the opposite in looks but nearly the same in popularity?

"Well. It was definitely an experience..." He starts. He needs to be very careful of his words and make sure nothing comes out badly. "Not a bad one. Not at all. It was an experience because... we're both very different?" He begins to spin in his chair. "He's a goofy kid and is always laughing and smiling. He's like a puppy almost, the opposite of his photoshoots I've seen. He's very handsome and I feel like he's a very reliable person. Somebody who you definitely can lean on for comfort." 

Baekhyun hopes he chose his words correctly. He feels a little self-conscious when he sees Nayeon's smile as she finishes writing.

"You two seem to have gotten close." She says.

"What's that mean?" Baekhyun asks. His leg is now bouncing up and down. 

She just smiles sweetly.

* * *

When Baekhyun is finished his interview, he gives a goodbye to Nayeon and walks out. He sighs in relief the second he shuts the door behind him, a wave of anxiety gone. The weight lifted from his chest. His eyes are closed as he calms himself down. He doesn't quite know why he's so nervous and worked up considering he's done this so many times before. He begins to think it has to do with the Chanyeol question and Nayeon's little comment she made along with it. He stands straight and lightly slaps his cheeks. He opens his eyes and walks down the hall to meet back up with Minseok so he can get the hell out of here.

He turns a corner and... the giant is right there. Baekhyun and Chanyeol both stop walking before they run into one another. 

"You're late, Park," Baekhyun says.

"It's Jongin's fault. He drives slow." Chanyeol half pouts. How cute.

"Anyway. Do you know where I'm supposed to go? Sehun told me nothing but that it's this way."

Baekhyun hides a laugh, "Yeah. It's this way."

Chanyeol follows behind Baekhyun as they walk in silence. They get to the room in just a minute. "In here," Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol looks at him, then the door, and back at him. Then back at the door and at Baekhyun once again. Why does he look like he's having an internal battle? Does he need to ask Baekhyun something? Or is he just nervous?

"If-"

"Wait for me." Chanyeol blurts out at once.

"What?"

"Please." Chanyeol just gives him a small and soft smile as he turns to enter the room. The door clicks shut.

_Why should I wait?_

Minseok has no patience and once this is over they can both go home and relax. What does Baekhyun have to wait for?

He turns to leave but something isn't letting him and the more he stares down the hallway the more his heart feels heavy and the more that guilt pulls at his chest. He looks back at the door and heaves a heavy sigh. He sits on the floor a few feet away from the door. 

_Damned Park Chanyeol. Just what have you done to me? Why can't I just walk away? Any other time I can just walk away but... with you... I feel as if I cannot go anywhere._

Baekhyun runs his hands through his hair.

_\---_

Twenty minutes later the door opens. Baekhyun immediately gets up.

"You actually waited." He smiles. His eyes are soft. Chanyeol shuts the door.

"I did. What did you want?"

Chanyeol says nothing. He looks down both sides of the hall and grabs Baekhyun by the hand and drags him down the hallway opposite of where they are supposed to leave.

"Chanyeol? What are you doing?" Baekhyun half whispers and half yells at him.

Once again, Chanyeol says nothing. Instead, he turns another corner and enters a bathroom. Then he lets go of Baekhyun's hand.

"Chanyeol. Explain yourself." Baekhyun crosses his arms. Chanyeol is messing with the bottom of his sleeves and looking down. "Chanyeol," Baekhyun repeats himself. The giant looks up, his eyes are full of worry? He's biting his bottom lip before he closes his eyes. "I want you to come over. Tonight. My place. Dinner." He says at once and very quickly. Baekhyun barely understands.

"What?" Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and his arms fall to his sides.

Chanyeol sighs, "I... I want you to come over. Tonight for dinner." 

"Why?"

"Because..." Chanyeol trails off and breaks eye contact to look anywhere but Baekhyun.

"Because?" Baekhyun parrots.

"Because I don't want to say goodbye. At all. I don't want to say goodbye today and never see one another again unless it's on an ad or new magazine or album,"

Baekhyun blinks. 

"I've gotten attached to you. You're different than everybody else. Please, come over. Don't say goodbye." Chanyeol's eyes sparkle. Worry, regret and sadness filling his eyes. It looks as if he's about to cry. Is he emotional?

"I... Okay. I will."

And the brightest smile Baekhyun has ever seen blossoms on Chanyeol's face. He's swept up in a hug before he can process anything else. Warmth is wrapped around him and Chanyeol's natural smell floods his nose. Chanyeol even adds to it by picking him up and doing one spin before Baekhyun's feet his the ground again. 

They pull away but are still in the hug. Chanyeol's arms around his waist and Baekhyun's around his shoulders. He's tiptoeing. "You seem... happy," Baekhyun says.

"I am." that smile hasn't left his face and he continues to hug him, burying his face between Baekhyun's neck and shoulder. 

He's so warm and Chanyeol smells really nice. A strange feeling blooms in Baekhyun's chest. Something new and unexpected, something he hasn't felt before. What exactly has Chanyeol done to him?

He doesn't even know how long they stayed in the bathroom together. He doesn't even care if it was only five minutes or twenty. It was him and Chanyeol living in the moment in one another's arms. Surrounded by warmth. Surrounded in no negative vibes. Surrounded by one another.

Him and Chanyeol.

Baekhyun is the happiest he's been in a while.

_Maybe Chanyeol isn't so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was a little more rushed at the end and there might be some errors here and there but I tried to put as much detail and effort into this as possible. Updates might be slow due to school but I will try very hard to finish the remaining three asap! Thank you for reading


End file.
